


Я много видала котов без улыбки, но улыбку без кота…

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [23]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Cats, Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, Food Kink, Gen, M/M, Pizza, Spoilers, foodporn, happy end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Сэм, Хиггс, котики, пицца… Ничего нового XD
Relationships: Sam Bridges&Higgs Monaghan
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Я много видала котов без улыбки, но улыбку без кота…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> **Кинк:** еда, игры с едой  
> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ИГРЕ
> 
>  **Беты:** [MescalineAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MescalineAlex), [valela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela)

Хиггс забирает последний кусок пиццы, снимает опустевшую коробку со стопки и открывает следующую. Бункер заполняет резкий рыбный запах.

— Куда в тебя столько влезает? — удивляется Сэм, который до сих пор никак не привыкнет к тому, что жилистый Хиггс жрёт втрое больше него.

Хиггс смеётся с набитым ртом, и снизу ему вторит хриплый кошачий мяв — звук, кажущийся совершенно чуждым в окружающей постапокалиптической реальности вообще и в спартанской обстановке бункера в частности.

Кошка прибилась к Сэму во время одного из долгих переходов — тоже пряталась от дождя в пещере. Подкралась поживиться, потом осталась погреться, и Сэм как-то совершенно естественно предложил ей остаться под клапаном комбеза, и она оказалась совсем не против ехать у него на груди. В солнечную погоду кошка охотилась на что-то в траве или между камней, в пасмурную — пряталась на Сэме за несколько минут до начала дождя, на стоянках и в убежищах — тщательно обследовала территорию. И зорко следила, чтобы Сэм не ушёл без неё.

Первое живое существо, которое он подпустил к себе после финала. То есть после отложенного на неопределённое время конца света. После того, как не убил сначала Хиггса, потом Амели, потом Дай-Хардмана, потом… Никого не убил. После того, как разорвал все связи с «Бриджес» и передал Лу людям, которые умеют заботиться о настоящих живых маленьких детях.

В итоге Сэм остался один. Он, конечно, навещает Лу (и старается чаще бывать в тех краях, чтобы не пропустить, когда она научится говорить целыми предложениями), изредка видится с Фраджайл (как и все, кому бывает внезапно нужно срочно переместиться к чёрту на рога), да и курьеры иногда составляют компанию в дороге… Но…

Амели ему больше не снится. Он почти физически чувствует, как она отступает всё дальше. От того, как воспоминания подёргиваются дымкой, ему становится всё легче. Легче дышать, легче спать, легче говорить с людьми. Легче задерживаться на одном месте, потому что теперь ничто не гонит его вперёд.

Кроме скуки.

Скука и стала главной причиной тому, что Сэм, однажды взяв в руки книгу с бывшего стола Хиггса, так и читал запоем всё, что было в убежище, хотя поначалу понимал едва ли пятую часть слов (в основном предлоги). Самому, без ставшего привычным постоянного доступа к сети, было одинаково сложно разбираться и в физике, и в фараонах, так что визиты к Лу были пропитаны не только радостью игры, но и новыми знаниями, которые будто сами липли, сохраняясь в памяти как нечто столь же приятное, как и общение с ней. Аккаунтом Хиггса, пусть и фейковым, Сэм пользоваться… нет, не брезговал. Опасался. Не хотелось лишний раз светить, что убежище обитаемо.

Главный обитатель этого убежища совершенно неприличным жестом поднимает над треугольником пиццы ломтик маринованного огурца, за которым тянется плотная нить ароматного золотистого сыра, поддевает эту нить языком, наматывает в несколько слоёв, заправляет под обмотку огурец и с видимым наслаждением втягивает почти не видимый под сыром язык обратно в рот. Восхищённо мычит, и Сэм сглатывает слюну, подавляя желание подойти к нему и слизать блестящую каплю жира из уголка подвижного рта. Хиггс, урча и постанывая, медленно пережёвывает сыр. У его ног, урча почти так же громко, кошка жрёт выпрошенного анчоуса.

— Как думаешь, кошкам вообще можно столько солёного? — спрашивает Хиггс, скармливая кошке вторую рыбëшку, и Сэм чуть задерживается взглядом на его пальцах, искусанных и расцарапанных. В корочках подсохшей сукровицы. Такое ощущение, что Хиггс наслаждается видом собственной красной крови — так часто у него появляются царапины и ссадины, несмотря на кошачью ловкость.

А Сэм… Сэм стал осторожнее, чем когда-либо бывал, потому что не знает, вернётся ли теперь, ведь больше некому поддержать его на обратном пути. Потому что теперь ему есть, ради чего оставаться живым. У него есть Лу — с каждым днём горящий всё ярче комочек счастья, есть одолженные книги, которые нужно возвращать и менять на новые. И кошка — трёхлапое бесхвостое облезлое недоразумение, которое мурлычет совсем как настоящее. И подобие дома, куда он возвращается.

Первый раз, когда Сэм остался здесь переждать дождь и передохнуть, ему было настолько не по себе, что он заснул только через несколько часов — вместо того, чтобы выйти наружу и продолжить маршрут. На обратном пути Сэм нашёл в себе силы собрать по комнате мусор и сунуть в переработку, но совсем не смог поспать.

Однако он упорно продолжал возвращаться. Раз за разом спускался в убежище, будто приучая себя, пока не осознал, что уже давно не обращает внимания на разрисованные стены, что рассортировал и собрал все распечатки в аккуратную стопку, что, войдя, первым делом привычно вешает кепку на расписанную золотом фараонскую голову и только потом делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы проверить, не понадобится ли в скором времени обновить запасы.

Когда на кресле появились следы кошачьих когтей, Сэм понял, что уже не просто какое-то время почти постоянно живёт в бывшем убежище Хиггса, а вообще — живёт. Нормальной, насколько это возможно, жизнью. И вспоминает о недавнем прошлом, только если приснится кошмар или как-то по-особому звякнут жетоны на шее.

— Да хрен его знает, — бурчит Сэм, следя за тем, как острые белые клычки чуть вминаются в подушечки пальцев в попытке утащить их вместе с рыбой. Хиггс хмыкает, и следом Сэм слышит звук открываемой банки. «Темпоральный портер» — очень смешное название: Хиггс ржал, когда первый раз увидел упаковку. — Главное, пива ей не наливай.

— Нет, пиво — только для людей, — смеётся Хиггс, и, запрокинув голову, прикладывается к банке, запивая жирное и солёное. Жадно глотает — кадык так и ходит по вытянутому горлу, а Сэм — так же жадно ждёт, не упустит ли тот хоть пару капель, чтобы проследить взглядом, как медового цвета жидкость стечёт по нежной, чуть тронутой щетиной коже.

Кошка, доев рыбу, снова мявчит, когтя Хиггсу колено, и ей в пасть отправляется третий анчоус.

— Всё, последний, — строго предупреждает Хиггс. — Вдруг тебе и впрямь не полезно, а ветеринаров у нас тут не наблюдается. — Он треплет кошку по голове, и урчание на пару мгновений переходит в грозный вой, потом поворачивается к Сэму. — Сам-то будешь?

— Я наелся ещё два куска назад. Если я проглочу ещё хоть кусок… Или сделаю хоть глоток пива…

Хиггс отмахивается от него, в пару долгих глотков приканчивает банку. Сэм старается не слишком пристально смотреть на его горло, хотя, кажется, мог бы вечность провести, глядя на то, как Хиггс поглощает еду.

Здесь, в бункере, время течёт как-то по-особенному, и кажется, что у него и впрямь есть эта вечность.

Некоторое время он думал, что можно было бы запереться здесь или попытаться затеряться в одном из узлов, или воспользоваться гостеприимством Хартмана… Он даже всерьёз пытался бросить курьерствовать. Почти неделю он наслаждался покоем, глядя на Лу и маленького Сэмми и не думая ни о чём. Не смог усидеть, когда увидел в сети крик о помощи — пара курьеров застряла из-за размытой дороги на пути в Горный, и доставка лекарств отчаянно запаздывала. Идеальным выходом было бы починить вилку зип-лайна, одолжить браслет… Сэм взял мотоцикл. Не самое разумное решение, но почти такое же быстрое.

Никто его не узнавал. Совсем как никто не узнавал Хиггса, когда тот подкладывал в грузы бомбы. Как никто не узнал бы Фраджайл, смени она привычный комбинезон и зонтик на что-то менее специфичное. Как он сам долгое время не узнавал Амели — в Бриджет.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и он вспомнил все свои маршруты, кроме тех, где требовалось наличие браслетов. И проложил новые. И завел кошку. И обжил бункер с изрисованными стенами и недовольно глядящим из-под козырька кепки фараоновым бюстом.

— Я очень рад, что ты вернулся.

Хиггс давится очередным куском пиццы, долго откашливается, колотя себя в грудь. Потом смотрит на Сэма с очень сложным выражением на лице.

— Я тоже очень этому рад, — в итоге говорит он очень серьёзно. И тут же переключается на кошку, теребит её и сюсюкает, будто и не было у него только что ни сложного лица, ни серьёзного тона.

— Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь, — сообщает Сэм, поднимаясь. Выходит, малодушно радуясь, что сидит у самой двери и не приходится проходить мимо Хиггса.

Снаружи всё цветёт и зеленеет. После вечного дождя и безжизненной грязи — очень красиво. Сэм заходит за бункер, взбирается на пригорок и смотрит в сторону реки, где среди рассыпанных в зелёной траве скал носятся мелкие птицы, охотясь на насекомых. Всё вокруг полнится жизнью, и Сэму никак не верится в то, что это его рук дело. В то, что это реальность.

Сзади хрустят мелкие камушки под чужими ботинками. Хиггс доходит до него и опускается рядом.

— Надо будет напечатать лавочку, — говорит он тихо. — Или коврик для пикника. Знаешь, такой… белый, в красную клетку. Поищи в схемах. Не может быть, чтобы ни у кого не было.

Сэм хмыкает.

— И заказать пару тонн детского питания, — добавляет Хиггс ещё тише. — У тебя, случайно, нет среди знакомых надёжного доставщика?

Он не говорит «приноси сюда свою дочь», но это сквозит в каждом слове. Сэм чуть поворачивает голову. Хиггс сидит, откинувшись назад на выпрямленные руки, и разглядывает что-то вдали. Сэм смотрит туда же. Где-то там, у самого горизонта, от земли поднимается в белые облака радужная полоса.


End file.
